


Lemons' Diapercember 2017

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bladder Control, CG/L, Dd/lb, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: All fills are Little Yuri1. Wetting a Diaper2. Mental Regression3. Naptime/Bedtime4. Diaper Leaking5. Sissification6. Pull Ups7. NO FILL8. Comforted by a Caregiver9. Wearing a Footie10. Getting Diaper Changed11. NO FILL12. Fussing for a Change13. Snuggling a Caregiver14. Going in Diaper on the Potty15. Throwing a Tantrum16. NO FILL17. Wearing Diapers on Road Trips18. NO FILL19. Caregiver Giving a Bath20. NO FILL21. NO FILL22. In a Sweater23. Pull Up Accident24. NO FILL25. Formal Outfit26. With a Babysitter27. Cuddling a Stuffie28. NO FILL29. Getting Ready for Bed30. Rocked to Sleep31. NO FILL





	1. Day One

**Day One: Wetting/Messing a diaper**

Victor trained his eyes on Yuri, watching as he wiggled on the spot. Victor sat on the couch and Yuri on the floor, cuddling his tiger plushie as he watched TV. Victor watched on as Yuri squirmed again, this time pressing his legs together and grinding his crotch down onto the floor. Victor sighed, clearing his throat to get Yuri’s attention.

“Yuri, sweetie, do you want to go to the toilet?”

Yuri glowered at him, holding his plushie closer and shaking his head. “No, I’m watching TV! I don’t have to go!”

Victor sighed, knowing full well that Yuri _did_ have to go, and urgently, at that. Still, Victor could see the diaper he wore sticking out from Yuri’s pajama pants, so he chose not to press any further. Victor went back to scrolling through his phone, still keeping a steady eye on Yuri.

It wasn’t two minutes longer before Yuri had a hand shoved between his legs, desperately trying to rock into his own touch as he stared at the TV screen. Victor clicked his tongue until the blonde looked up at him, blushing as he hastily removed his hand from his crotch. Yuri huffed, clinging to his stuffed animal and directing his attention back to the TV.

Victor sighed as Yuri wriggled on the floor, whimper softly. “Okay,” Victor boomed, standing. “Come on, Yuri. I’m taking you to the toilet.”

Yuri grumbled, shaking his head. “At the commercial!”

“No, _now_ , before you have an accident,” Victor ordered, his tone demanding.

Yuri huffed, but dropped his plushie and rose from the floor. Victor could pinpoint the exact moment when gravity weighed down on Yuri, the exact second that horror spread across his face. Yuri gasped, shoving his hands between his legs and bouncing in place as he whimpered, face scrunched with concentration.

“Yuri, are you-”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he whimpered, going still as he gave up.

Victor sighed, approaching Yuri and wrapping his arms tightly around the boy’s shoulders. “It’s alright, don’t get upset. You’re wearing your diaper, so it’s not a big deal.”

Victor held Yuri until he sighed with relief, muttering, “I’m finished.”

“Alright,” Victor murmured, ruffling Yuri’s hair. “Let’s get you cleaned up, then.”


	2. Day Two

**Day Two: Mental Regression**

It was something he fought with daily- he didn’t _want_ to slip into his headspace as often as he did, and he didn’t _want_ the constant tug of war inside his head. It had started a few months ago, the inability to control when he slipped. It had happened just a few times at first, but then it became every week, every other day. Now, he was unintentionally slipping nearly every day, and it was getting even harder to control.

Those times when he was able to keep himself in control, he had talked to Yuuri about it. “I’m scared,” he had whispered.

But after a few minutes of being comforted by Yuuri, he had begun to slip. It was so easy to slip, with Yuuri. He always took such good care of him, and made him feel like it was _okay_ to regress. Yuuri never made him feel badly for it, and he always got Yuri somewhere safe when it happened in public.

“You’re okay,” Yuuri assured him endlessly as he began to slip into his little space. “I’ll take care of you.”

And so, Yuri let himself fall.


	3. Day Three

>  
**Day Three: Naptime/Bedtime**

“Yuuri, I'm sleepy.”

Yuuri glanced down at Yuri, smiling softly at the younger’s sleepy eyes. His head rested in Yuuri's lap, his hair messed and his eyes dropping. Brushing back his bangs, Yuuri smiled. “So sleep, silly boy.”

Yuri pouted nuzzling into Yuuri's touch. “I can't nap, I don't have a diaper on.”

Yuuri frowned, ruffling Yuri's hair. “I'll put one on you, then. After that, you'll be able to sleep?”

Yuri nodded, murmuring sleepily. Yuuri slipped from the couch, resting Yuri's head on the cushion as he rose. He went into Yuri's diaper bag and pulled out a diaper, pulling down Yuri's pajama pants and maneuvering him onto his back. Yuri was pliant, letting Yuri lift him to get the diaper under him and then latch it into place. Once Yuri was dressed again, Yuuri moved back onto the couch, spooning him. 

“Comfy, baby?”

“Mhm, comfy. Thank you for putting the diaper on me.”

“Of course, Yuri.” Yuuri pressed a tender kiss to Yuri's neck. “Let's nap now, okay?”


	4. Day 4

**Day Four: Diaper Leaking**

“Oh, sweetie,” Victor whispered, gathering the crying boy into his arms. “Oh, don't cry. It's alright.”

Yuri looked down at his wet pants, sniffling miserably. “I-I had to go really bad.”

Victor kissed Yuri's forehead, rocking him. “I know you did, I know. The diaper couldn't hold it all. It's okay, we'll clean you right up.”

“I'm sorry for making a mess,” Yuri croaked, burying his face in Victor's chest. 

“No, baby, it wasn't your fault. I'm so proud of you for holding it in for so long.”

“D-did I do good?”

“Yes, sweetheart. You did wonderfully.”


	5. Day 5

**Day Five: Sissification**

“You should see yourself right now, my pretty little boy.”

Victor raked his eyes over Yuri- from his hair in cute pigtails, to his pink dress. The dress wasn’t very modest, short enough that his heart-print diaper peeked out from under the hem. His cat-print thigh highs clung to his legs nicely, and his maryjanes looked adorable on him.

“You’re making Daddy so horny, pretty boy. Do you know that?”

Yuri glanced at the blooming bulge in Victor’s pants, smiling happily. “That’s from me?”

Victor nodded, palming himself through the fabric. “Yes, my darling. Look at what you do to me.”

Yuri beams, biting his lip as his smile fades. “Daddy, I have to go pee.”

Victor waves Yuri over, cupping the front of his diaper. “Go ahead, pretty boy. Let go for me.”

Victor palms himself with his free hand as Yuri fills his diaper, warmth expanding with a soft crinkling sound. He relieves himself for almost thirty seconds, and Victor praises him, “you needed to go badly, didn’t you? You held it in so well for me, baby boy. Come, sit on Daddy’s lap in your mess.”

When he does, Victor takes out his throbbing cock.


	6. Day 6

**Day Six: Pull-Ups**

“I really have to go, Yuuri. I can't hold it.”

Yuuri brushed back a lock of Yuri's hair, encouraging him, “Victor should be out of the shower soon. Can you try to hold it just a little longer, sweetie?”

Yuri whimpered, wiggling his hips as he marched in place. “I'm only wearing a pull-up, Yuuri, it won't absorb it all.”

Yuuri rubbed the younger's back rhythmically, pressing a kiss to his head. “That's okay, sweetie. Just try to hold it the best you can. You know I won't be mad if you have an accident.”

Yuri whimpered, double crossing his legs. “I-I said I only needed the pull-up because I'm a good boy. I wanna hold it, I want to.”

“I know, Yuri, and you're such a good boy no mat-”

It was that moment that they heard the shower shut off, and Yuri sighed with relief. He immediately banged on the door, frantically begging, “Victor, I have to go! Please, open the door!” Yuri moaned, shoving both hands between his legs “I'm going to have an accident!”

Victor opened the door, then, and Yuuri watched as Yuri rushed inside. He struggled pulling down his sweatpants before succeeding, pulling down the pull up with it. He took out his cock, already leaking, and aimed it into the toilet. Victor only gave Yuuri a knowing smile, wrapping an arm around his waist. It seemed that Yuri had a habit of waiting too long.


	7. Day 8

**Day Eight: Comforted by a Caregiver**

“Shh, Yuri… It’s alright. I’m right here.”

“I h-had a dream that you w-weren’t,” Yuri sobbed, burying his face in Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri easily lifted him onto his lap, kissing his head incessantly. “It was just a dream. I’m right here, sweetheart. It’s okay, I’m right here.”

“Don’t leave me, Yuuri! Please don’t ever leave me!”

Yuuri held on tighter, as if to emphasize his point. “I won’t, baby. Oh, I won’t ever leave you. I love you so much, Yuri.”

Yuri clung to him, whimpering. “I love you, Yuuri. I really, really love you."

"Oh, my baby," Yuuri crooned. "I'm right here." He rocked Yuri gently, and the younger man's breathing began to slow. "Goodnight, angel."


	8. Day 9

**Day Nine: Wearing a Onesie/Footie**

“Yuuri, look, I’m a kitty cat!”

Yuuri giggled, scooping Yuri up into his arms and rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss. “You’re such a cute little kitty, baby! I love your new pajamas.”

“And look,” Yuri continued as he was set down. He held out his hands, kicking out one foot at a time. “There’s feeties and mittens and they look like paws!”

Yuuri smiled, reaching out and pulling up Yuri’s hood. “And you’ve got ears, too, sweetie! You’re so cute.”

Yuri only grinned, pouncing at Yuuri and tackling him into a hug.


	9. Day 10

**Day Ten: Getting His Diaper Changed**

“I’m w-wet, Vitya.”

Victor looked at the pouting boy in front of him, swaying his hips as he stared up at Victor. “Oh, sweetie. You had an accident?”

Yuri nodded, wrinkling his nose as he shuffled in place. “Doesn’t feel good,” he complained.

“Okay, baby. Let me clean you up and put on a fresh diaper, then.”

Victor helped Yuri to lie down on the blanket they used for these occasions, gently tugging his pants off him. Victor looked down at the diaper Yuri was wearing, seeing that it had expanded to twice its size and gained a yellow tint. Yuri whimpered as Victor removed the wet diaper, exposing Yuri’s damp genitals to the cold air. Quickly, he grabbed a baby wipe and began to clean Yuri thoroughly, wiping everywhere.

“Such a good boy for me, my Yuri.”

Yuri only whimpered as Victor put a fresh diaper on him, pulling his pants back up over the crinkly padding. Yuri scrambled up onto his knees, crawling onto Victor's lap. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Feel better now?”

“Much better.”


	10. Day 12

**Day Twelve: Fussing for Milk/A Change**

“I feel gross, Yuuri!”

Yuuri sighed, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair in the backseat of the car. “I know, sweetie. I know. Victor is looking for a rest stop so we can get you in a fresh diaper.”

Yuri whimpered, kicking the passenger seat as Yuuri locked eyes with Victor in the mirror. “Yuri,” Victor murmured, “stop kicking the seat, darling. We’re going to get you changed as soon as we can. You need to wait.”

Yuri’s face crumpled, and he kicked the seat again. “It’s not my fault I couldn’t wait until we got to the potty!” He argues irritably.

“Yuri,” Yuuri whispered to the blonde, rubbing his back. “Victor didn’t say it was your fault. He just said that we can’t change you until we stop somewhere. Please, you need to be patient. I know you don’t feel comfortable right now, but we’re going to fix it as soon as we can.”

Yuri whimpered, turning himself into Yuuri’s body and beginning to cry on his shoulder. “S’not fair!” he croaked.

“Oh, sweetie. I know, I know.”


	11. Day 13

**Day Thirteen: Snuggling With a Caregiver**

“I love snuggling with you, baby,” Victor cooed, giving Yuri's frame a quick squeeze. 

Yuri smiled, nuzzling further into Victor and hugging him back. “Me too. You're comfy, Vitya.”

Victor smiled, pressing incessant kisses to the top of Yuri's head. “You're comfy, too, my angel.”

Yuri keened happily, squeezing at Victor's torso. “I love you, Vitya.”

“And I love you, Yuri.”

Victor nuzzled into Yuri's sweet-smelling hair, breathing in and kissing him. He loved having Yuri like this, so loving and cuddly. Victor was never happier to indulge him.


	12. Day 14

**Day Fourteen: Going in His Diaper on the Potty**

“I don't want to,” Yuri argued. He stood potty-dancing in front of the toilet, hands shoved into the front of his diaper as he hopped from foot to foot. “I won't.”

Yuuri sighed, reaching out and brushing back a lock of Yuri's hair. “Okay, how about this…” Yuuri gently guided Yuri closer to the toilet, speaking softly. “Will you sit on the potty and use the diaper, to get used to it a little?”

Yuri bit his lip, still desperately struggling to hold it as his eyes darted from Yuuri to the toilet and back again. Finally, he whispered, “fine, but you have to stay with me.”

“Of course I'll stay with you, sweet boy. Go ahead, now. Sit down.”

Yuri did as he was told, sitting on the toilet in his diaper. Yuuri stayed close to him, brushing back his hair. Sighing, Yuri announced, “I'm going.”

“Good job, sweetie,” Yuuri praised him. “You're doing so well, going on the potty like this.”

Yuri keened at his touch, squirming on the toilet seat. “I'm almost done,” he murmured.

“I'm so proud of you, baby.”

And he truly was.


	13. Day 15

**Day Fifteen: Throwing a Tantrum**

“I have to go, I have to _go_ ,” Yuri shouted, both hands shoved in his crotch.

Viktor rubbed his back gently, sighing. “You need to hold it, Yuri. We're almost home.”

Yuuri glanced back from the front seat, shooting Yuri a sympathetic look. “Just a little longer, baby,” he encouraged.

“ _No_ ,” Yuri shouted, kicking and punching at the back of the passenger seat. “I have to go now, I'm going to have an accident!” He screeched, fists and feet flailing.

“Yuri,” Viktor warned calmly, “getting worked up isn't going to make it any easier to hold it.”

Yuri only screeched louder, feet still pounding the seat. “I'm going to pee in my pants!”

“Shh, baby. Yuri, look, we're home,” Yuuri murmured kindly as they pulled into a parking space.

Yuri simmered down, hands and feet stilling as he looked out the window. Sniffling, he whimpered, “will you take me to the potty now, Vitya?”

Viktor sighed, nodding. “Let's go, sweetheart.”


	14. Day 17

**Day Seventeen: Wearing Diapers on Long Road Trips**

“It's really okay to wear them, even though…” Yuri trailed off, his cheeks flushing.

Yuuri nodded, kissing his forehead as he pulled the younger into a hug. “You can wear them whenever you want, Yuri. It doesn't just have to be when you're feeling Little.”

Yuri sighed with relief, leaning into Yuuri's touch. “I just think it would be easier, that's all. Not having to stop the car and all that…”

Yuuri was sure to encourage him quietly, “it will be easier that way; It's a long trip and you always need to go a lot, sweetie.”

Yuri nodded resolutely, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's cheek. “Thank you, Yuuri. For always supporting me.”

Yuuri smiled, promising, “I always will support you.”


	15. Day 19

**Day Nineteen: Caregiver Giving Little a Bath**

“Bubbles?” Yuri requested hopefully, wiggling as he sat on the edge of the filling tub.

Viktor smiled and nodded, taking the bubbles and pouring them into the water. “Yuri, baby, can you go pee-pee for me before getting in in the bath?”

Yuri pouted, shaking his head. “I don't have to go.”

Viktor raised his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side as Yuri continued to squirm. “Oh really? Because I think I see you doing a little pee-pee dance,” Viktor cooed, tickling Yuri's sides playfully.

Yuri yelped and giggled, hands reaching down to grab his bare cock. “Okay, okay!” He gasped. “I have to go!”

Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuri's hair, helping him stand up. “Do you want to stand up or sit on the potty?”

“Stand!” Yuri affirmed, dancing in place as Viktor lifted the toilet lid for him. Viktor turned off the tap as Yuri peed, his stream loud and thick. He rolled his eyes, an affectionate smile gracing his lips. Yuri was always waiting too long to relieve himself when he was feeling little.

“Done!” Yuri yelped, flushing and immediately slipping into the bathtub. 

Viktor smiled as Yuri played with the bubbles, reaching up and pressing a dab to Viktor’s nose. Viktor gasped, reaching into the water and gathering some bubbles for himself. “Come here, you!” He patted the bubbles onto Yuri's face, giving him a beard. “You're so cute, Yuri.”

Yuri wiped the bubbles from his face and Viktor’s nose in silence, suddenly looking very vulnerable. “I love you, Vitya.”

“I love you, baby.”


	16. Day 22

**Day Twenty-Two: In a Cute Lil’ Sweater**

“Are you warm, sweetheart?”

Yuri nodded, pulling the hem of his oversized sweater down even further. It was tiger striped, long enough that it swam on him, his arms completely hidden within the sleeves. “Comfy,” he whispered.

Yuuri smiled lovingly, wrapping the boy in a hug and pulling him onto his lap. “Is this okay?”

Yuri nodded, snuggling against Yuuri's chest. “Are you sad, Yuuri?”

Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath, biting his lip. “Why would you say that, honey?”

Yuri snuggled in closer, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's cheek. “You've been extra cuddly today, and I can tell that you're sad by the way you smile.”

Yuuri sighed shakily, holding Yuri close to him. “I'm a little sad,” he admited. “Maybe, we could stay like this for a while?”

Yuri nodded, whispering, “for as long as you want.”

“I love you, Yuri. Thank you.”

Yuri shook his head, kissing him once more. “I can take care of you, too,” he murmured.


	17. Day 23

**Day Twenty-Three: Pull-Up Accident**

“Viktor, s-some came out,” Yuri whimpered, clutching himself between the legs.

Viktor rubbed his back carefully, pressing a kiss to his head. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Just try to hold it the best you can.”

“We’re almost there,” Yuuri encouraged him from the front seat.

Yuri whimpered, face scrunched up with concentration. “I gotta go really bad,” he pouted.

“I know sweetie, just ha-”

Yuri interrupted Viktor with a loud gasp, grinding himself down onto the car seat with his hands stuffed between his legs. “Viktor, I can’t-” he cut himself off with another gasp, biting down on his lip. “I can’t hold, it’s coming out.”

Viktor frowned at Yuri’s distress, rubbing his back to comfort him the best he could. “It’s alright, baby. Don't get upset.”

Yuri still actively tried to hold back as he lost control of his bladder. Viktor watched him wiggle as he peed into his pull up, the flow eventually becoming too much and creating a dark spot on the crotch of his pants. Viktor kissed his head as he whimpered, the dark patch reaching no further than his thighs when he finally sagged back in the car seat. 

“Look, sweetie, hardly any leaked out. You’re okay,” Viktor cooed.

“I’m sorry for having an accident,” Yuri whispered. “I tried to hold it.”

“I know you did, honey.” Viktor smiled as they pulled into the driveway, unbuckling Yuri’s seatbelt for him. “You were such a good boy, Yuri,” he praised him. “Now let’s get you inside and into the bath.”


	18. Day 25

**Day Twenty-Five: Wearing a Cute Formal Outfit**

“Yuuri, I…” Yuri trailed off, but the tone of his voice was enough for Yuuri to look him up and down with concern. He was shaking, fiddling with the hem of his suit jacket. He wouldn’t look Yuuri in the eyes, but he clung to him with his free hand. “Please,” he whispered, unable to form a complete sentence.

Yuuri recognized the frantic tone of Yuri’s voice, the way he was unable to speak. He realized as Yuri clung to him, that the younger man was beginning to slip against his own will. “You’re okay,” Yuuri whispered to him. “Let me take you somewhere safe.” He led Yuri through the thick crowd of the gala and outside, into the cool night air. He took hold of Yuri’s hand in the parking lot, guiding him to the car. 

“Yuuri,” Yuri whispered again once they were safe in the backseat. “I’m scared.”

Yuuri gathered Yuri into his arms, shushing him softly. “It’s okay, I’m right here. It’s just you and me. Don’t be afraid.”

“Didn’t m-mean to slip,” he whimpered, clinging to Yuuri tightly.

“I know, baby. You’re okay though. No one noticed, no one saw.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, honey.”

“I have to go pee-pee,” Yuri mumbled, his voice muffled from the way he hid his face in Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri kissed his head, asking, “can you hold it?”

“No,” Yuri whispered frantically. “I-I had to go for a long time now, I… I'm sorry.”

“Shh, it's alright.” Yuuri brushed back Yuri's hair, pulling away from him a bit. “We have some of your diapers in here, do you want one?”

When Yuri nodded in affirmation, Yuuri leaned up and pulled Yuri's diaper bag from the front seat. He tenderly helped Yuri to pull down his suit pants, pooling them around his ankles. “Here you go, sweetie,” he whispered as he affixed the diaper. “You can go now.”

Yuri didn't hesitate, the crinkling of the diaper expanding sounding in the silent car almost immediately. Yuuri watched the diaper grow bigger in the dim lighting of the car, Yuri sighing softly with relief. Finally, Yuri whispered, “I'm finished.”

“You really needed to go,” Yuuri hummed, readying to change Yuri's dirty diaper.

“Sorry,” Yuri replied.

“No, baby, you were a good boy for holding it so long. You did well.”

Yuri brightened at that, smiling wide. “Really?”

“Really.”


	19. Day 26

**Day Twenty-Six: With a Babysitter**

“Yuri, honey, will you be okay with Mila?”

Yuri sucks in a deeps breath, looking from Victor to Yuuri and then back again. “Did you explain everything to her? She doesn't… She doesn't think it's weird?”

Victor brushes back a lock of Yuri's hair, nodding. “We explained everything, and we told her how to treat you. She doesn't think it's weird at all, and she wants to babysit you.”

Yuri takes a deep breath, nodding slowly. “You'll be in town, right? In case… in case I need you?”

Yuuri kisses Yuri's cheek. “Yes, baby. Don't worry about a thing. Now go get in your comfy pajamas, find your tiger plushie, and Mila should be here soon.

By the time Mila arrives, Yuri has fallen partially into headspace, and is coloring in his coloring book on the living room floor.

“Sweetie, Mila is here,” Yuuri murmurs softly.

The crayon falls from Yuri's hand as he glances up, waiting for the judgement or disgust in Mila's eyes. It doesn't come. She kneels down beside him, asking gently, “what are you coloring?”

Yuri sighs happily, showing her the tiger he is coloring in. “It looks great,” Mila tells him kindly, ruffling his hair.

He feels himself slipping further, but first, he wraps his arms around her waist. “Thank you, Mila,” he manages. And then, he lets himself trust.


	20. Day 27

**Day Twenty-Seven: Cuddling a Stuffie**

“I love him,” Yuri croons, cuddling the stuffed tiger close. “Thank you, Yuuri!”

Yuuri grinned, ruffling Yuri’s hair. “I’m glad you like him, baby. I saw it at the mall and I thought of you.”

Yuri kissed the tiger on the head before grinning at Yuuri playfully. “Wanna know his name?”

Yuuri nodded, smiling back. “Tell me his name, sweetie.”

“Katsudon!”

“Katsudon?”

Yuri nodded, cheeks flushing. “That way every time I play with him, I’ll think of you!”


	21. Day 29

**Day Twenty-Nine: Getting Ready to Go to Bed**

“You sleepy, angel?” Viktor cooed, ruffling Yuri’s hair.

Yuri nodded, nuzzling into the touch and keening. “M’sleepy, Vitya.”

“Do you want me to help you into your jammies?”

Yuri nodded eagerly, lifting his arms without being asked. Viktor smiled, lifting Yuri’s shirt over his head. He tossed it aside before pulling Yuri’s leggings off, as well, holding his hands to steady him as he stepped out of them. Viktor took out a pair of pajama pants and helped Yuri into them, blowing raspberries onto his bare belly as he did so. Yuri erupted into a fit of giggles, gasping for air.

“Vitya, you’re silly!”

“Am I?”

“Yeah! You’re silly!”

Viktor grinned, shaking his head. “If you say so.” He kissed Yuri’s belly and asked, “Shirt or no shirt?”

Yuri smiled sweetly. “No shirt.”

Viktor obliged him, toppling onto the bed after him and wrapping him in a tight hug. “Let’s go to sleep, baby.”

Viktor was happy to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around Yuri.


	22. Day 30

**Day Thirty: Getting Rocked to Sleep**

“Don't fret, sweet boy. I'm right here.”

Yuri whimpered, his chest caving with the weight of Viktor's words. “Vitya,” he whimpered, “please.”

“What do you need, darling?” Viktor moved closer on the bed, pulling Yuri into an embrace. “You're okay, you're safe here with me.”

“I know,” Yuri whispered, crawling into Viktor's lap. Still, his heart ached, and he didn’t know why. He couldn’t even communicate these feelings when he wasn’t feeling little, much less when he was. He let tears fall freely as he clung to Viktor. “Need you,” was all he could manage.

“Oh, Yuri,” Viktor whispered sadly, rubbing his back. “Go ahead, let it out. I’m right here.”

Yuri cried until he could no more, his throat wet and filmy and his eyes sore. When his sobs finally died down into sniffles, he relaxed against Viktor. “M’sorry…”

“No, darling, you have nothing to apologize for,” Viktor assured him. “Rest now, Yuri.”

So Yuri shut his eyes, drifting off to the rhythm of Viktor’s rocking. “I love you, Yuri,” was the last thing he heard before falling asleep.


End file.
